


wedding robes

by thulkwarrior



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cake, Comfort, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, ThorBruce Week, Weddings, bruce comforts thor, but they're happy boys, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15562230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thulkwarrior/pseuds/thulkwarrior
Summary: thorbruce week day 3: comfortbruce and thor's wedding was perfect, thor only wished loki could have been there to see it.





	wedding robes

"and now, let our grooms take the floor for their first dance as a married couple"

thor turned to bruce, a gentle smile on his face as he pulled bruce's hand to his lips. "shall we?" thor gestured to the dance floor. bruce blushed slightly and looked to the floor, grinning. after all these years, after all they had been through, thor was still able to make bruce melt inside. 

"we shall" bruce chuckled as they began walking hand in hand towards the floor. the dance floor was surrounded by fairy lights, encasing the couple in a soft glow, dancing in bruce's dark eyes and bouncing off thor's golden hair. 

the band started up a slow melody as they reached the middle of the floor, and they wrapped their arms around each other. thor had told bruce that on asgard there was a song that was played at weddings. it signified the unity of two souls coming together in an infinite universe. when bruce heard about it he insisted it be a part of their wedding, and thor had quickly organised an asgardian band to play it for him. 

thor and bruce began to sway, moving in time with the music. bruce gasped slightly listening to the song. it caused goosebumps to erupt all over his body, and his arms tightened around thor. he looked deeply into thor's eye as the felt emotions swell in his chest. the soul touching music mixed with the deep gaze thor was giving him in return overwhelmed bruce with a warm, gooey feeling. 

"i love you so much" bruce whispered, staring into thor's blown out pupil.

thor's mouth twitched into a big smile, and he leaned forward to place a tender kiss upon bruce's lips. "i love you too, my dearest."  
bruce pecked thor again before leaning forward to rest his head in the crook of thor's neck, bringing them even closer together, and he closed his eyes. 

others started to join them on the dance floor when the wedding song ended and transitioned into something slightly faster.   
bruce's heart warmed as they were sounded by their friends. tony and pepper, clint and laura, brunnhilde and natasha? (bruce would definitely have to question those two at some point). he saw steve and bucky still sat down, but he knew they wouldn't dance, and he understood. they still struggled massively with affections in public, and maybe they would never get over it, but he was incredibly proud of them for agreeing to come to their wedding so willingly, knowing how alien a gay wedding must seem to them.

not to mention the real aliens that were attending as well, that small detail probably didn't help. 

"it's too bad hulk wasn't allowed the chance to enjoy this day with us" thor eventually spoke up.

"i know, he would have loved this, he's a sap at heart. but not everyone is quite as accepting of him as you are" bruce really did feel bad for hulk, he loved thor just as much as he did, and he deserves a wedding day too. 

"and maybe if he were here, korg would have someone to dance with" they both turned their heads to their large friend, still sat down tapping his foot to the music, it seemed no one has been brave enough to ask him to dance yet, but bruce is sure after a few glasses of champagne tony will change that. bruce and thor stifled laughs as they turned back to each other.

"maybe we should let hulk out later for some fun, aye?" thor lowered his voice and wriggled his eyebrows.

bruce chuckled, heat rushing to his cheeks, "i think he'd like that". 

they fell silent again, and bruce let his eyes drift down to thor's outfit. he had decided to wear robes, to honour his home, where robes was the traditional wedding attire. his robes were a deep green colour, with gold stitching, and gold thread crocheted into beautiful patterns on the breast. bruce brought his hand up to trace the thread.

"i wish he were here" thor whispered so quietly bruce almost didn't hear him.

bruce sighed and leaned forward to place a kiss on thor's cheek. he had been worried about this. when he found out thor would be wearing loki's signature green, bruce knew that the wedding would be a hard day for him. being surrounded by family and friends would be a reminder to thor of those that wouldn't be able to attend. 

"i like to think- maybe he would be happy for me" thor's voice wavered, and bruce cupped his cheek with one of his hands.

"of course he would be happy for you, darling. he loved you so much, you know that don't you?" bruce stroked his thumb across thor's cheek. 

"yes, yes i know of course. i just wish he could see that- after all we went through, we could still find happiness" thor's grip around bruce tightened and tears began to slip down his cheek "he deserved happiness, bruce" thor sobbed before burying his face into bruce's shoulder. 

bruce's hand flew to thor's hair, where he ran his fingers through the golden locks in an attempt to comfort the god. he shushed him and gently rocked him from side to side as he quietly sobbed into his shoulder. 

bruce saw some of the couples around them throw thor sympathetic looks, but no one said anything. they had all known this would be hard for thor, and they knew the last thing he would want was people creating a fuss over him. 

"listen thor" bruce began when thor's sobbing had reduced to sniffles "loki had so much more life left to live. but he had happiness. he had happiness with you" bruce said softly.

"i may not have known loki - the real loki - as well as i would have liked. but i know for a fact that spending his last few weeks with you made him extremely happy. fighting hela, saving your people. providing for them on the refugee ship. he did all that for you because he loved you, and he was happy with you" bruce's hand moved back to thor's cheek as he lifted his head from bruce's shoulder to lean their foreheads together. 

bruce wiped away thor's tears with his thumb as he looked into his eye, and thor smiled a watery smile.

"i love you, more than anything. thank you, bruce" thor whispered. 

bruce stood on his tippy toes to kiss thor on the forehead, "i love you too. now how about some of that wedding cake, huh?"

thor laughed out loud, causing those around the couple to smile, feeling the tension lift. and if anyone noticed the extra slice of cake thor had cut and placed on the empty space next to him, no one said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually kind of proud of this one even though it's late.
> 
> i take requests on tumblr: thulkwarrior
> 
> follow my twitter: @hulksbxnner


End file.
